1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a jumper for a connecting terminal arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Jumpers can be provided, for example, for the electrical connection of several connecting terminals arranged in a connecting terminal arrangement. For this, a connecting terminal arrangement usually has a housing with one or more jumper insert openings, in which the jumpers can be introduced, for example, to connect the bus bars of two or more terminals to each other to make contact.
Such jumpers are preferably detachable in a connecting terminal arrangement, the jumpers being made from a contact element fashioned from a conducting material, especially, a metal, which has a contact area for making a contact and a holding area on which is arranged a holding element made from an insulating material, i.e., a nonconducting material, by which the jumpers can be introduced into and removed from a jumper insertion opening using a tool. The holding element is usually clamped onto the holding area of the contact element, while it may happen that the holding element gets loose from the contact element and the contact element by itself remains in the jumper insertion opening and it then very hard to remove from the jumper insertion opening once again.